Regarding Neidrahu
A report regarding the Mystic Neidrahu. It was written by a Treasure Hunter hired by Priest Innocentin. As the agent was later accused and convicted of worshipping the devil, which led to his execution on the square of Rune Castle, the information he gathered was stored into a Report Box and thrown into a well. The text below shows the contents of the report. Contents ... No one knows for sure how deeply Alfred von Hellmann was influenced by his magic, for his eloquence was certainly equal to his magic ability. Alfred wasn’t the only one swayed by his words. Neidrahu called himself a messenger, and personally gathered many supporters for the insurrection. Nidrah’s preaching persuaded his followers of the awesome power of the dark arts. He often spoke of a powerful magus known as a devil, who practiced magic in Gludio. He convinced them that his own power was equal to the devil’s! Information regarding Beleth, Black Magus and the pastoral history of the wasteland of Gludio was all available at the main library. Although many were suspicious of his claims, eventually they believed him. This was to be his greatest accomplishment! The army of undead that he conjured played a pivotal role in the tragedy that occurred in the Hellmann Forest, but the outcome wasn’t as he expected... Before his army was ready, the King learned of the Hellmann family’s treason. In a fit of rage, and without any consultations, the King mobilized an occupation force and marched on the Hellmann Forest. The supporters of the von Hellmann family fought bravely, but their lack of organization was their undoing. As the King’s army approached, the family finally realized that they had failed. By then, most of their sympathizers had been beheaded or taken prisoner by the King’s army. The von Hellmanns were very powerful, but their treasonous behaviour caused them to fall into disgrace and to be renounced by the royal family. The fall was especially painful to Alfred, who, as patriarch, had to watch as his vassals and then his family were tortured and beheaded, before he ascended the scaffold himself. It was then that Nidrah’s magic sprang into action! At dusk, as the King’s army took inventory of the treasures of the Hellmann family, a huge army of undead fighters rushed the castle! They were the souls of the executed vassals, led by Alfred’s children Lidia and Eilhalder von Hellmann! All were under the control of Nidrah. What happened next was a repeat of the events of the war with Beleth. Those killed by an undead were resurrected and enlisted in Lidia’s force. The higher-level vassals of the Hellmann family became vampires, or high level undead. They possessed indescribable power! It seemed the battle was over, until... I had my doubts about Lidia. If she was resurrected, how did she become Lord of the Forest of the Dead? Why not Alfred? I think she conspired with Nidrah! I’ll investigate this further.Tragedy in von Hellmann Forest Quest Notes Category:Lore Category:Quest Items